Disney Kisaita
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: This is a story with many parts that have titles of popular Disney songs. In this story, Kisame joins the organization known as Akatsuki. He wants to be accepted by someone. Someone who doesn't care about his looks. Someone that doesn't think he's ugly.
1. Someday my prince will come

It was early winter and the air was frightful

It was early winter and the air was frightful. Kisame looked up to the sky and watched the snowflakes fall. The sight was beautiful. He looked forward and continued walking. Today was the day that he was going to join an elite organization of s-ranked criminals called Akatsuki. He had heard rumors that the people worked in pairs so he hoped that his partner would be his best friend and that they wouldn't act the same way others did when they saw him. Nobody liked being around him. Even his own mother had rejected him. She was just as ugly as he was. But, what she last said to him was true. "No one could love a blue beast like you!" Those words always plagued Kisame. If only he could find one person. One person. That could prove her wrong.

Kisame walked past a mountain when suddenly a doorway began to form. _I guess this is the location_ Kisame thought, stepping through the doorway. When he got in, he looked behind himself and saw the doorway gone. He walked further down the passage way and at the end was a door. He opened the door and there sat, perched on a swivel chair behind a desk, the leader of Akatsuki. Pein.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, I presume. Please, have a seat." Pein greeted, motioning for him to sit down. Kisame did as he was told. Pein had some distinct features that stuck out greatly. One was the many piercings on his face. Two was that he had a bright auburn colored hair. Lastly were his glowing, piercing, swirling eyes that seemed to hypnotize people. "I didn't expect you until later in the afternoon. My apologies. Please wait a few minutes." Pein apologized.

Pein closed his eyes and his face seemed to be focusing. What was going on? Kisame thought that it was most likely a jutsu. Pein, after a minute, opened his eyes and looked at the door. It burst open and in came a man. He was fairly skinny, had pale skin, short black hair covering one eye, crimson red eyes, a cloak that seemed a bit tight on him, black combat boots, and about as much piercings as Pein. He took one look at Kisame and scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Kisame Hoshigaki, this is your partner. Akira Uchiha. He will be accompanying you on all of your missions. If you have any questions about anything, ask him." Pein said. Akira looked away. Kisame knew what was going on. Akira thought he was a disgrace. He hoped that one day, Akira could warm up to him and they could be friends but there was no chance that he could be friends anytime soon. Akira left the room and Kisame followed.

"Hey, ugly, I don't want to be seen with you. Go find your room on your own, go away from me. I don't care what you do; just stay the heck away from me." Akira said, annoyed. Kisame stopped and sighed. Another one of those people.

Kisame turned and walked down a different hallway. Things were not going to be good for him in this organization. His own partner doesn't want to be seen with him. Kisame just hoped that someone else could be kind and understand. And actually accept him.  
Kisame turned down another hallway and then bumped into a man that had long black hair, white skin, golden snake eyes, and a snaky grin. "Oh my gosh," the man said, jumping back, "you're really . . . ugly." The man slithered past him and walked quickly away. _That didn't go well . . ._

A few minutes later, he saw a woman with blue hair about the same shade of blue as his. He waltzed up to her and said 'hi.' She looked at him and then looked away. "I swear, Pein has been letting more and more freaks into this organization." She muttered. Kisame walked away. Another one down. Maybe he should just give up?

An hour later, he found this huge room where many other people were at. They all stopped and stared at him. Startled, one of the people ended up spilling their drink on their partner in which they received a punch in the face. Kisame could hear the soft whispers in the room.

"So that's the guy everyone's been buzzing about!"

"I hear that he once killed a man!!"

"No kidding, Sherlock. Everyone in this organization has, you Nimrod! What I mean is that he's just one big freak."

"Everyone's right. Unlike everyone else, this man really is . . . **ugly**."

Kisame didn't want to hear anymore so he quickly left. Why did he have to be born this way? Why must he be so rejected? Why can't he just have one friend? Kisame started to dash away, he didn't like those people. They were all the same!!

CRASH!!

Kisame blinked his eyes open and found himself laying on the floor. He sat up, rubbed his head and then looked at the man sitting up. He had ran into Pein. "What are you doing here and why isn't your partner with you?" He explained everything that happened as soon as he left Pein's office. Pein sighed, "I'm sincerely sorry about Akira's actions. That's an Uchiha for you. All of them are the same. Arrogant."

Pein showed him around, to his room, and gave him a 'uniform' that consisted of a cloak, a shirt, pants, and shoes. By the time his 'tour' was done, it was almost night. He said goodbye to Pein, walked to his room and stayed there. This was his room, his own personal haven where no one could insult him. The only place he was not seen as being monstrous.


	2. A dream is a wish your heart makes

The roars of waves crashing on the beach calmed Kisame

The roars of waves crashing on the beach calmed Kisame. The sun was bright and warm. Kisame let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. He soon heard footsteps and then the sound of someone plopping down right next to him. He opened his eyes and saw a teen with raven hair, onyx eyes, and a small, sincere smile upon his lips.

"Hey, Kisame," he greeted, "how's life been treating you?" Kisame sighed. Things were not going to well at all. The fact that he didn't know the boy's name didn't bother him at all, at least someone was talking to him in a kind manner unlike all the other people he had ever met. "That bad, hm? Oh well," he shrugged, "lets go swimming. I know you like it. Plus, it gets your mind off of things." The boy stood up and looked down at Kisame.

"I don't like to see you frown as well." He said, smiling warmly. Kisame's eyes widened. Had the boy just . . .

_beeeeeeeep. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

Kisame sat upright and looked around. He was in his bed in his new room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned after he turned the alarm off. It had been just a dream. Kisame stared at his door and frowned. _But it was so real . . ._

He shook his head. Either this was a sign that something bad would happen or something good. Whatever the case, he would have to believe it was good. After all, there was still a chance with Akira.

After getting ready, he walked out of his room and searched for Akira. He wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, or walking in the halls so he must've been sleeping or having a conference with Pein. Kisame chose the idea that he was sleeping so he crept to Akira's room. As slow and queit as he could, he opened the door. Luckily, it didn't let out a creak like most of the doors in this hideout. Inside the desolate room slept Akira Uchiha. He looked odd without his piercings, cloak, and boots. His hair wasn't covering one eye anymore since it was burshed back. Kisame was surprised he could actually identify this person as Akira.

There was mumbling and then the person laying in the bed sat up groggily, eyes still closed, and combed his fingers through his dark colored hair. He yawned, stretched his arms and then finally opened his eyes. His eyes were a baby blue but they soon turned back to crimson as Akira jumped back and screamed. "Jeez! What the hell was that for?! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" He growled.

"Sorry. I came to see if you were up." Kisame replied sheepishly.

"And why the hell did you do that?" He groaned, faling back on his pillow, annoied. Kisame wasn't quite sure whether or not he should tell him or not. The reason was to find him to spend time with him to eventually become friends with the guy but Kisame couldn't say that. "Y'know what? Forget it, ugly. Just go away." Akira said, rubbing his temples.

Akira, fully dressed and ready for the day, walked to the kitchen to get some brakfast. He grabbed a bowl and started to pour himself some cereal. He sighed as the cereal was poured because the only cereal they had was that. Fruit loops. He hated Fruit loops. Plus, there was nothing else since Pein or anybody else didn't give a damn whether or not there was something to eat just as long as they could find just one thing. He went to the fridge, forgetting his recent thoughts, and grabbed the milk from the fridge. And then, **he** showed up.

Kisame stood in the doorway, recieving an icy glare from the nefarious Akira. "Akira, do you want to," Kisame began to say but was quickly interrupted by an irritated Akira.

"Go somewhere with you? Do something with you? **Hell no**." Akira said. It was as if he read Kisame's mind.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go around with some beastial monster with me. Look, ugly, get it through your head: **I. Don't. Like. You!** Why don't you go drown in an ocean or something fishboy? Do anything but bother me!" AKira roared. Kisame frowned and looked away. "GO!" Kisame then left.

The rest of the day went the same as the first attempt. Akira didn't want to have anything to do with Kisame at all. He disregarded Kisame's feelings and spewed out insults on a dime. Kisame knew it was a waste of his time. Why try being with someone that hates you? There's no reason to.

It wasn't until around 9 o'clock that Kisame began to retreat to his room. All he had to do was turn the corner and then his room would be the first door on the right. But before he could turn, two of the subordinates for one of the other akatsuki members passed by him. They were engaged in a conversation.

"Yeah. I heard Pein was so pissed! Akira had left about ten minutes ago to go back to his village. Apparently that blue monster drove him away." one of them said.

"Really? Wow." the other one replied.

They passed and then Kisame turned the corner. It was just a rumor so he knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't be so stupid as to believe such nonsense' ther was no way Akira left. Not a chance.

_"Who . . . are you?" A teen asked, breathing heavily. A man came out form behind one of the bushes. It was Akira. The teen held his katana firm and glared at Akira. The teen was the one that Kisame had dreamed about only this one had crimson red eyes like Akira had._

"how could you forget me, Itachi Uchiha? It's me. Akira. Akira . . . Uchiha." Akira replied. the teen named Itachi lowered his katana a bit, finding that this person was less of a threat than he thought.

"It's been a long time Akira. A very long time."

"I know. But, I'm back now . . . so everything can go back to normal," Akira said with loving eyes whos gaze was at the ground, "is . . . is my daughter okay? I want to see her . . ." Akira looked back at Itachi. Itachi looked at him and replied to him nonchalantly.

"She died."

Akira's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?! B-but . . . WHAT HAPPENED?!" Akira bellowed as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Murder. She was murdered." Itachi said, still not caring. Akira ran to Itachi and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who . . . WHO KILLED HER?! I-I'LL KILL WHATEVER BASTARD THAT KILLED HER!!" Akira yelled at Itachi.

Without changing expression, looking away, or showing remorse, he replied to Akira's question about who killed his daughter, "Me." The cloth of Itachi's shirt slid through Akira's grip. His eyes were as wide as they could go. He stepped back a few steps, still shocked.

Akira's expression changed as he looked down at the ground. His surprised look faded into a serious look. He looked up at the murder and glared at him. "Itachi. I will not forgive this. I WILL KILL YOU AND AVENG MY DAUGHTER!!" Akira yelled, pulling out his own katana. Itachi began to chuckle.

"Heh, avenge me? Pffft. You wouldn't be capable of doing that. You see, this village was comprised of many shinobi that had skills greater than yours." Itachi stated, smirking.

"And what does that have anything to do with the fact that you're about to die?"

". . . because . . .," Itachi looked straight at him and his eyes narrowed, "I killed them all. Akira didn't want to hear anymore. He had gotten his motivation. He would kill this kid for everyone else in the village. Akira pointed his katana at Itachi and Itachi did the same.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" Akira yelled, charging towards Itachi to start a battle. The clashing of the swords was loud but that didn't bother the two shinobi. All that mattered was killing the other and not dying themselves. 

Kisame's eyes opened swiftly and his breaths began to shorten. It was so real. Kisame didn't want to believe that was actually going on but he couldn't take the chance that it wasn't. He jumped out of bed and slipped on his cloak. Since he had ended up falling asleep when he walked in the door from exhaustion, he was fully dressed. He then took his Samehada and strapped it onto him. He may end up in that fight as well if it was true.

He darted towards Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Kisame wanted to get there before one of them died. He knew both of them. Well, actually one but the other one he felt he knew him from somewhere. Where? He couldn't think of it at the time.

The moon shone upon the hidden leaf village, looking down upon it. A massacre had just happened. Kisame stood in front of the gates to the city and gasped at the sight. There he was. Akira. He was laying outstretched on the floor, bloodied with a katana through his back. Behind him stood the victorious one. Kisame could hear him laughing. "You always were stupid Akira." He muttered.

"Itachi . . ."


	3. Once upon a dream

"Who are you

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, looking up and glaring at Kisame with his sharingan eyes. There was no time to play. Kisame slowly raised his hand up and set it on the handle of his samehada. _Who knows what this kid would do at the meer mention of my name_. Many people would love to take him on.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kisame replied, smirking, "I'm surprised that someone like you could kill my partner . . . Itachi Uchiha." Itachi's eyebrow raised. He pulled a kunai from his pocket, raised it and pointed it towards Kisame.

"How do you, someone I have just met, know me?" Itachi inquired. Kisame exhaled deeply, he shouldn't have said his name. Itachi stepped over the corpse, wanting to start a fight. But, something happened. His eyes closed, they had began to throb badly. He cursed silently. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the faded from crimson to onyx. Kisame looked at him questionably. "I'm going to leave for now. We'll meet again someday, Kisame." Itachi said before leaving abruptly. Kisame unclenched his samehada then turned his attention to the Uchiha, whom he was allowed only to call partner for a short time, on the ground, dead.

The katana was still there, not moved at all. Looking at the body, Kisame noticed that it began to lightly snow. He walked to Akira's body and looked down at it. The snowflakes gently fell onto his cheeks and some mixed with the blood as they quickly melted. Kisame outstretched his arm and pulled the katana out of his dead body. "It's the least I can do for you." Kisame muttered, setting the katana next to him. "Goodbye." Kisame began to walk away. There wasn't anything more he could do.

Walking back to the hideout, Kisame thought about Itachi. His hair was exactly the same as the guy in his dream. His eyes, his looks, every detail matched. But, one question still lingered. Sure, he's got the looks but does he act the same? Kisame was unsure of that. He sighed, he still had a long walk ahead of him.

_Madara never told me that it would be so hard to find him_, Itachi thought, turning down yet another hallway in the maze that was the akatsuki hideout. He had rushed to the hideout and arrived 12 minutes ago. He turned down a hallway then out of a room came a man with vibrant auburn hair, spiraling eyes, and alot of piercings. _Is everyone getting fifty million piercings?!_

"Hm? Who are you?" He asked, staring directly at Itachi. Itachi then realized who he was. It was Pein, the akatsuki leader; Madara had told him alot about this man.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. If he hasn't told you yet, Madara Uchiha sent me." Itachi replied. Pein nodded his head.

"Another Uchiha, hm? Madara, Akira, now you, who's next?" Pein said then sipped his coffee.

"I don't think any Uchihas will be walking through this 'hallowed' hallway other than the ones you know so far." Itachi laughed silently. Pein raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, Madara and I slaughtered them all."

". . . I see. Well, I guess akatsuki's main attractions are the last three standing Uchihas: Madara, Akira, and . . . Itachi, was it?"

"Yes. But only Madara and I are the only Uchihas in this organization." Itachi replied. Pein took another sip of his coffe then asked what happened to Akira. Itachi explained meeting up with him and everything else that had happened after.

"I see. Well, since you look very fatigued, why don't I go and tell his partner the news and then I'll let you sleep in Akira's room." Pein said, starting to walk away. Itachi followed behind him; he didn't want to be swallowed by the 'maze' again.

They got to the room and then Pein knocked on the door. No reply. He tried this again 3 times, still no answer. Pein opened the door and walked inside. No one was there. Although, the bed wasn't made so it showed someone had been there previously. Pein gave out a long sigh.

"Here, sleep in this room, it looks like you won't stay awake for the whole trip to the other side of the hideout." Pein said, pointing at the room. Itahci bowed his head in gratitude and then lyed on the bed. He quickly fell asleep; apparently he didn't notice how fatigued he actually was. Pein closed the door slowly and walked away. He was going to wait until Kisame came back.

Kisame stood outside, thinking. It would be an inconvienance to be walking through the hideout while occasionally stepping on the boards that would give out loud creaks, ultimately waking everyone up. Kisame decided to save himself the hassle and just teleported into his room silently.

He gently set his samehada against the wall and took off his cloak. He layed down in his bed then sighed. He hoped the next day would be better. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard the rustling of a person next to him. His eyes opened wide and then he met the shocked gaze of another person. The both jumped back and fell on either side of the bed. They sat up and glared straight at each other. "You . . ." they hissed, noticing who each one of them were.

"Why the hell were you in my bed?!" Kisame growled.

"Pein told me I could stay in this room. Besides, it was possible for you to see me so why'd you crawl in next to me?!" Itachi retorted.

"I could **not** see you! Plus, I don't go into **my own room** everyday and check if goldilocks is sleeping in my bed before I decide to sleep!"

"Go to--" Itachi stopped talking. His eyes began to hurt again. He needed to rest up and ten minutes of sleep wasn't enough. "Kisame . . ."

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked in a concerned tone. Itachi slowly crawled onto the bed and Kisame sat next to him.

"Can we continue this arguement tomorrow," Itachi asked, closing his eyes, "please."

"Yes." Kisame replied, though he didn't want to continue the arguement. He had already got the satisfaction he wanted from winning the dispute so why go on further? Itachi layed down next to him and fell asleep. Kisame, distancing himself away from Itachi first, layed down as well. He pulled the covers over the both of them and then fell asleep as well.

Pein, in the morning, went to go wake up Itachi. He hadn't seen Kisame last night so he was going to ask if he was killed as well. Pein opened the door to the room and almost gasped at what he saw. There they were, laying in bed in a position in which they had seemed like they were cuddling. Kisame had his arms around Itachi and Itachi was resting his head against Kisame's torso.

Pein, to wake them up, cleared his throat loudly. Both of their eyes shot open. When they realized the position they were in, they pulled away quickly and resumed their bickering.

Annoied by the constant insults, Pein yelled, "Enough!" The room went silent. "Look, the reason I came was to inform you about the current situation but since I see that Kisame is here as well then I have to tell him what had went down last night." Pein explained.

"I already know what happened last night." Kisame spoke up. Pein looked at him questionably. "I was there." Kisame said to clear up Pein's questions.

"Okay. Then, I only have a few things to inform you about. Since Akira is dead, Kisame, you are without a partner. So, I think it is best for everyone if you were partnered up with Itachi," Pein explained, "ergo, Itachi, you are now a member of Akatsuki. Kismae get him his things and then show him around." Pein, after getting a nod from each of them, turned and left the room. They both got up form the bed and yawned.

"Kisame, where is the shower? I still have blood on me." Itachi asked, looking down at his arms and clothes. Kisame nodded.

"I"ll be going in the shower first and then you can go after. As for your clothes, just toss those blood stained ones away, you'll be getting new ones." Kisame said, opening the door. Itachi nodded and then Kisame left.

After getting all situated, Kisame began to show him around the hideout. They passed a few people in which some glared at Kisame but smiled at Itachi. _Why are all the Uchihas so popular?_

"So he's the new guy, eh?" A voice said. Both Kisame and Itachi turned around. There, in front of them, stood a guy that looked a few years older than Itachi. Next to him stood the man Kisame had bumped into a couple of days ago; Kisame remembered his pasty white skin. "My name is Sasori, what's yours?" Sasori asked, obviously directing his question towards Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha." He replied plainly.

"Nice to meet you, Itachi. I'm Orochimaru. I hope we can become close friends," Orochimaru greeted with a snaky grin on his face. Itachi nodded as to say 'so do I.'

Kisame, without being told, began to walk away. He knew he wasn't wanted in their conversation. He walked to the other end of the hallway and leaved his back against the wall. He would wait until they were done talking and for Itachi to walk over to him to continue the tour.

"Hey, I feel bad for you. Having to be paired with him." Sasori said, crossing his arms.

"Nobody wanted to be that blue monster's partner. If you want a different one, I could probably help you." Orochimaru said, setting his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"He's so ugly . . . it's disgusting." Sasori laughed. Itachi shrugged Orochimaru's hand off of his shoulder and glared at the two.

Loud enough that Kisame could hear, Itachi said, "How could you say that? You don't even know anything about him. You just go around and make comments that you know will hurt him. Don't be so judgemental. Looks aren't everything. He may be ugly on the outside but I definitly bet that he's beautiful on the inside, something none of you will ever be." Orochimaru's and Sasori's eyes widened and so had Kisame's. None of them had expected those words to come out of his mouth, especially not Kisame. Itachi had said it all with a straight face, he could not be lying.

"Good day to you." Itachi said, turning around and walking towards Kisame. Sasori and Orochimaru walked the other way, still shocked by what had happened. They would never forget that moment and as soon as it spread throughout the organization, neither would anyone else. Itachi passed Kisame then stopped. He turned his head and, smiling, said, "Are we going to finish our tour?"

Kisame's thoughts were confirmed. "Okay," no doubt remained in his mind, "Let's get going then." He was the one from his dream. He was his friend.


	4. Best of friends

Kisame and Itachi wandered deeper into the hideout

Kisame and Itachi wandered deeper into the hideout. They passed a few rooms that were important to know but most rooms belonged to the subordinates working under the actual members. During this walk, Kisame could not stop thinking about earlier. Itachi had stood up for him so strongly . . .

Giving up on searching for an answer, Kisame had to ask. "Why did you stand up for me?" They both stopped walking. Itachi turned to Kisame.

"That cam out of the blue . . . Anyways, I'll tell you why I did it," Itachi replied, "This organization is comprised of S-ranked criminals, as you know. These people most likely feel that they're on top of the world and they can do anything they want. To show that I'm not some person that they can use as a pawn or take advantage of sometime in the future, I stood up to them. That was the only chance that had presented itself to me so I used it. My plan wasn't to stick up for you. Besides, my words with spread through this hideout since it seems that gossip is everything around here." A person walked by talking about the fact that he heard that Pein was a robot. Point taken. Kisame nodded to all this. Now there was reason for doubt._ Maybe I should just forget about that dream person . . ._ Kisame thought to himself. Maybe he should just try to see qualities unique to him, not those associated with the other guy. _I sound gay thinking about finding good qualities about him . . ._ "Kisame, I'm parched, lets go get something to drink from the kitchen." Itachi stated. They both then made their way to the kitchen.

They both got something to drink and then wen tto go sit at one of the tables in the huge room leading off of the kitchen. As soon as they went to take a sip, Sasori and Orochimaru sat on the other side of their table. _Why are they here?_ Itachi didin't seem to pay any attention to the men.

"Itachi, we seemed to get off on the wrong foot with this relationship." Orochimaru spoke first. He reached his hand over the table and set it on Itachi hand. Itachi's sharingan eyes darted up at him. Orochimaru's hand retreated.

"Exactly. Look, we have to tell you the truth and get this out of the way so we can be friends. We don't like Kisame at all. He's a monster that should go back to the ocean where he belongs with all of his shark friends. Obviously, the fact that we do not like Kisame bothers you so we are willing to make a . . . bet slash compromise." Sasori said. Sasori was really getting on Kisame's nerves. It was easy killing the other men that he killed before joining akatsuki and killing this guy would be easy as well. But still, he held in the urge for he did not have his samehada with him. _He would be dead if I had it . . . _

"What bet?" Itachi asked. Sasori smirked.

"We will have a simple fight. I win, everyone can say what they want about Kismae without you becoming a ticking time bomb. Plus, we get to tease you about being the little weak weasel you are." Sasori said. Itachi nodded; not to the insult but to the idea of fighting him. Kisame bit his toungue. This was unfair to him but he wouldn't say anything, it would probably ruin Itachi's plan. When did he start being concerned about Itachi's plans? Even he didn't know, but still, saying nothing would be the best thing in this situation. No need for them to find other things to insult him about. _But still, if I had my sword everything would be better . . ._

"Like you have to worry about that. But, if you really must know, everyone that has ever insulted the monster will not insult him anymore, instead we will try to become . . . friends . . . . with him."

Itachi yawned. "I have nothing better to do, I guess kicking your butt will at least give me some entertainment." Sasori gritted his teeth, got up and began heading out to the area of land behind the hideout. Itachi, Kisame, and everyone else followed behing him.

Everyone except the two sparring stood on the sidelines. Itachi and Sasori faced each other, ready to fight, waiting for the signal to go from Orochimaru. "Okay, not too much bloodshed. Sasori, don't cut Itachi's face," Orochimaru said admiringly while Itachi rolled his eyes, "ready? Set? Fight!"

They raced toward each other and began to fight, no weapons were used yet, it was all taijutsu. Sasori tried to punch him in the gut but Itachi grabbed his arm, turned, grabbed his other arm and tried to fling him up in the air. When he let go, Sasori flipped forward, landed fine, and quickly grabbed and threw a shuriken. itachi dodged it with ease. Sasori moved his pointer finger and Itachi crouched down. The shuriken flew over his head, almost cutting a few strands of hair. itachi tried to slide his foot into Sasori's foot to trip him but Sasori jumped and threw 3 kunais. Itachi rolled back and the kunai landed 5 inches away.

This constant fighting went on for half an hour until Itachi was tired of fighting him with the same techniques. Not once had he used any jutsus for it was easy for him to dodge Sasori's attacks. He distanced himself a bit from Sasori and used tsukuyomi on him. Continous torture going on for as long as he liked. Oh, how he loved that technique. It hit with a bad recoil but other than that, perfect.

Sasori fell to the ground unconcious. Itachi smirked, he had won. A gasp was let out by the crowd followed by many murmurs of "What just happened?" and "What did he do?" Orochimaru stepped out of the crowd and walked by Sasori. "Sasori . . . are you . . . alive?" Orochimaru asked, poking the body with his foot.

"He's alive, he's just unconcious. The damage done to his mind wasn't severe, I made sure of that. Don't worry, he'll be up in a while. It depends on the time he will spend unconcious." Itachi said, making his sharingan fade away. Slowly, everyone started to clear out, rturning to the hideout in silence. Only Itachi, Kisame, and the unconcious Sasori were left outside.

Kisame, after making sure everyone was gone, hugged Itachi. Itachi gave him a small smile. "Thank you Itachi." he thanked. Itachi pushed Kisame's arms off of him.

"I didn't do it for your sake. Don't think that I did." Itachi said, brushing dirt off of the bottom of his cloak. It had become dirty because of the fight. Kisame shrugged. _I don't care if you didn't do it for my sake . . . it was the fact that you did it that counts_. itachi turned around and asked, "does the back of my cloak have any dirt on it?"

"Yeah, here." kismae said, starting to brush the dirt away. Suddenly, Itachi let out a sound that sounded like a squeek. Then, Kisame realized what it was. Itachi had laughed. "You're . . . ticklish, aren't you?" Kisame asked, beaming. Itachi spun around quickly.

"No. Stay away." itachi said defensively. He was ticklish, Kisame could see through his lies. Kisame gave a convincing not and Itachi let his gaurd down. Big mistake.

Kisame started to tickle Itachi's sides and Itachi began to laugh more. "Ki-Kisame!! S-stop!!" itachi said, laughing. Kisame tickled him more making the Uchiha laugh even harder. Itachi slowly set his hands on Kisame's shoulders and tried to push him away. I didn't work.

Slowly, Sasori's eyes opened. He groaned quietly and then saw the two acting so friendly towards one another. He raised an eyebrow and tried to raise himslef up to stand but he couldn't; he was stuck there. Itachi and Kisame hadn't noticed the concious Sasori.

Ksiame let up on tickling Itachi but he kept his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi smiled and then laughed, "Kisame, you're an ass."

"Sorry princess." Kisame said jokingly. Itachi lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Shutup."

"So, your highness likes being called princess?" He teased.

"No! you're giving me a headache. I'd shutup of somebody's going to be **fish** food."

"Ooooh. I"m so scared." Kisame said with a hint of sarcasm. Itachi stood up on his tiptoes and tried to speak driectly into Kisame's ear but he could only get to his shoulder.

"You better be. Fish man."

Kisame began to laugh. "oh, you're a real joker, aren't you?" Itachi kicked Kisame slightly in the shin, not hard enough to leave a bruise. "very abusive as well."

"H-How . . .?" Sasori asked weakly. Itachi and Kisame looked over at him. "how can you two be so close . . . closer than any other partners . . . when you've only known each other for such a short time . . .?"

"The fact that maybe both of us needed a friend and . . . it doesn't take long for a friendship to develop. Besides, in this world, we only have ourselves but we need someone we can depend on to be there when you need them. If you're alone and in a bad situation, you could have your friend help you. If you have nobody, you'd be screwed." Sasori's eyes widened, he was surprised once again by Itachi's words.

Itachi and Kisame began to head back inside. Itachi left him with a few words, "Someday, you'll need somebody to be there and when that time comes, you better be ready with your pal by your side."

When they got back inside, Orochimaru approached the both of them. Nobody else was in the room. "Excellent job Itachi." Orochimaru complimented with a devilish grin.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, sighing inwardly. This guy was beginning to get on his nerves, even Kisame noticed that. _Once again, sword would come in handy. I'd have this snake skinned in no time . . ._ Kisame thought. He shook his head slightly, no matter how many times he wished it, his sword would not appear. But still, he could do so many things if he had his sword. Kisame thought of all the things he could do; all the people he could kill with out Pein seeing.

"I don't want anything . . . I just want to spend time with you and . . . er . . . Kisame." Orochimaru said, sounding repulsed by Kisame. _Sword . . ._ Kisame thought, looking a bit distant. Itachi elbowed Kisame. Kisame snapped back to reality. He didn't know what was going on.

"Kisame and I are busy; we won't be able to spend any time with you." Itachi replied. Orochimaru but his arm around Itachi's shoulder.

"C'mon, sometimes you want to get away from him and you know it." Orochimaru said into Itachi's ear. Kisame looked at Itachi's face. He could tell that Itachi was pissed. He didn't seem to like people touching him nor did he seem to like people like Orochimaru. People that didn't know when to back off and stop trying to flirt with him.

Itachi pushed Orochimaru away violently. "Leave. me. alone." Itachi stated, glaring at Orochimaru with his sharingan. Orochimaru still didn't get the point. He tried to offer to do things with Itachi some more. Kisame knew the thoughts flying around in Itachi's mind and they all read: **GO. AWAY. BEFORE. I. KICK. YOUR. ASS.**

"Stop trying to hide your feelings, Itachi Uchiha." Orochimaru said, leaning his face closer to Itachi's. Kisame tried so hard not to laugh. Orochimaru was actually going to try to kiss Itachi. _He is so dead_. Itachi then did something unexpected. He looked away and muttered something.

"You're right . . . I can't hide my feelings any more . . ." He said. Orochimaru smirked and Kisame raised an eyebrow. _And I wanted to see him get his face punched in._ "I . . . love you Kisame." Orochimaru jumped away in horror.

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru and Kisame said in unison. Itachi hugged Kisame's arm and began to tug him away.

"C'mon, I want to do this somewhere romantic." Itachi said, pulling Kisame down a hallway, out of Orochimaru's view. Orochimaru stayed in the same shocked position for a few minutes before wanting to go throw up about it. Orochimaru thought, _Him . . . with Kisame? YUCK!_

Itachi had let go of Kisame's arm and sighed in relief. "Finally, he'll keep his paws off of me," Itachi then noticed that Kisame was still freaked out, "I didn't mean it. I lied to get him to back away. I don't like him and I certainly did not want him to do what he was about to do. I could've kicked or punched him but I was too angry and wanted to kill the man. Sorry Kisame for bringing you into the equation." Kisame sighed in relief. Itachi clung onto Kisame's arm again and said, "Let's go back to your room. I'm tired."

"Can't you go on your own?"

"Orochimaru wouldn't believe what I said if you didn't come too."

"You're a big pain, y'know." Kisame said, walking down the hallway with Itachi.

"Yeah but I'm your pain to put up with until I die. Get used to it." Itachi said, smirking. Kisame sighed with a smile on his face. _Itachi . . . you can be weird sometimes. I'm guessing all friends are weird._


	5. I won't say I'm in love

It was at about dawn that Itachi woke up the next morning

It was at about dawn that Itachi woke up the next morning. As quiet as he could, not to wake up his partner, he got out of bed and crept to the door. Slowly he turned the door knob then pulled the door open, walked out, and softly shut the door behind him.

Pein and a blue haired woman were sitting in the eating area, drinking coffee. They both waved as he walked by. At the end of the hallway on his right, as he was told by Pein earlier, was his destination. He opened the door as quiet as he was before, and stood next to the man currently snoring, drooling, and mumbling in his sleep. Itachi punched him on his cheek and the man quickly sat up, a kunai held firmly in his hand to Itachi's neck. Blinking to open his eyes fully, he noticed who it was and lowered his weapon.

"Oh he Ita—" The man couldn't even get the sentence out before Itachi's hands were encompassing his neck, about to strangle him. When he remembered why Itachi was so peeved he smiled weakly. "I-I did look for you! Pein had told me when I arrived last night that you were in Akira's old room so when I went, you weren't there!" The man stated. Itachi sighed and drew his hands back.

"I was sleeping in Kisame's room with him, Madara." Itachi told him. Madara was silent. Noticing why Madara didn't say anything, Itachi added, "not like that. It was either I slept there or some guy would die."

". . . You like him?" Madara asked, officially curious to the relationship between the weasel and the shark. Itachi crossed his arms.

"No." He huffed, cheeks a bit pink. Madara didn't say anything. Itachi gave him a lethal glare as he grabbed some of Madara's hair by the scalp and pulled.

"OW! Damn! Abusive much? You probably woke up on the wrong side of the fishbowl with Kisame." Madara said, anguished. Itachi's grip on his hair didn't slacken.

Probably at the worst time, Madara remembered something, "Oh yeah, Akira's alive, believe it or not. You see, I saw your fight with him. I thought something was off when you 'killed him' so I spent more time there and found that he faked his death." Without warning, he was punched again. "GOD DAMMIT ITACHI!! If you have the urge to punch uanything/u, do bunot/b/u punch me! I haven't hit you back but if you do it again, you're going to find my fist colliding with you face!" Itachi let go of Madara's hair. "Thank you." Madara said, relieved.

Madara got up from the bed and as he was walking, Itachi noticed he was only wearing his underwear. "Put some pants on." Itachi said in an annoyed tone. Madara stared over at him.

"Oh, like you haven't seen me in only this before." Madara said dully as he took out a pair of black pants from one to the dresser drawers and put them on. "By the way, Orochimaru left us last night. Did you by chance have anything to do with that?"

". . . no."

". . . Right," Madara said with a suspicious look, "Anyways, I suspect that Akira and he will find each other and they will join together." Madara sat at his desk and pulled out a few papers from the drawer next to him. He began writing on the papers. "That's where you come in. I'll send you and that shark on a mission to—," Madara looked up and saw Itachi giving him a deadly glare, "what the hell is your problem?"

"Do not call Kisame a shark." Itachi instructed him sternly.

"Why do you care so much?" Madara asked, once again suspicious.

"Drop the subject Madara."

"I'm just curious. You never stood up for anyone before."

"Madara."

"Itachi, I've known you for about half of your life, I can tell when you—"

"Madara, please stop." Itachi pleaded, giving Madara a look that showed he was on the verge of tears (even though he wasn't). Madara hugged him.

"Don't give me that look . . . you look too . . . cute," Madara pulled back and then his face was nearing Itachi's, "cute enough to—" Itachi pushed him away.

"No. I ended that a long time ago." Itachi backed away from Madara. Madara did not press on.

"Alright," Madara turned back to his desk, "back onto the other topic. I'll need you to search the area for them." Madara handed a few papers to Itachi. "Normally I'd evaluate you and," Itachi glared at him, "bKisame/b to see if the partnering of you two would work, y'know if your attacks compliment each other in battle, but I'll have to forget about yours. After all, you two have been getting pretty chummy.

SWISH!

Itachi's punch missed Madara and as he said he'd do, Madara punched him in the face. "I warned you."

Kisame had woken up to find his weasel missing. Although he didn't want to get out of bed, he did. Now walking throughout the hideout, he felt like he should've stayed in bed. Itachi was no where to be found. Deciding to just go outside to polish his skills, he went out onto the porch and there, sitting in one of the chairs was Itachi. Itachi's gaze went to Kisame but went back to staring out into the forest ahead of them. Kisame sat next to him. "Hi." Kisame greeted.

"Hi."

They sat in silence for a while in which Kisame was questioning himself on why he went to go look for Itachi in the first place. Kisame decided to make small talk. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Not sure on whether that had been a yes or no, Kisame just nodded. "Did you sleep okay last night?

Itachi didn't reply for that question had reminded him of the morning meeting with Madara. He clenched his hand into a fist.

"I-I see . . . I'm sorry." Kisame said shakily. Itachi unclenched his fist.

"No, it's okay. Don't be sorry." Itachi replied. He took the papers that he held in his hand and handed it to Kisame. "Here."

Kisame skimmed through it. It was details for the mission that Itachi and him would have to do. Although, on the report a name was blocked out. There were spaces where another name should've been. "Um . . . there's a name missing on here . . ." Kisame said, pointing to one of the many blanks on the paper. Itachi took it from him and was confused. Orochimaru's name was on there but Akira's name was not. Itachi turned the page to where it gave a description of their targets but a while paragraph was gone. Itachi just had to assume that Madara didn't want Kisame knowing who it was. Why he didn't want him to know what unknown to him.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi said, handing the papers back, "tell me when you want to leave."

"We could go now if you want." Kisame suggested. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"There is absolutely nothing to do," Akira complained, pacing around the room, "and that stupid Uchiha bastard is probably out having fun. I faked my death thinking that I would get a good chance to kill him when he least expected it but byou/b won't let me!" Orochimaru sighed.

"Be patient my dear boy, all good things come to those who—"

"Wait! I know! But I've been waiting and waiting but nothing has happened except for a pedophile wanting to help me and where has that landed me? Here, doing nothing!" Akira crossed his arms and stopped walking.

"You really do have an attitude, don't you Akira?" Orochimaru asked, rubbing Akira's cheek then tracing his cheek bone, down to his neck, over the collar of his shirt then Akira grabbed his hand.

"Stop doing that." Akira ordered strictly. Orochimaru smirked then licked his lips.

"Doing what?"

"I'm not really what you call a 'little boy' okay Michael so back the hell away." Akira retorted, backing away. Orochimaru, unfortunately for Akira, was quicker so he caught Akira, pinning him against the wall.

"Itachi's near." Orochimaru said, stepping back from Akira.

"Finally." Akira said, forgetting about what happened a few seconds ago. He darted for the door. Outstretching one arm, a snake slithered from Orochimaru's sleeve, immediately going for Akira. It wrapped itself around his whole body so he could not move. "What the—" Akira started to talk but the snake moved a bit so it would cover his mouth.

"Hush boy. Now I need you to gather information for me. If you do that then I'll help you kill him and I know a perfect way that will definitely work. Now, when I tell the snake to let go of you, you must sneak out there and keep yourself well hidden. Learn more about Itachi because you might want to know some of what he's capable of and probably who he's traveling with. " Orochimaru ordered. As hard as it was to move, Akira managed to nod his head. "If you do not do as I say, I'll kill you before you even get the chance to attack Itachi." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and the snake unraveled itself, letting Akira go free. Akira left their underground hideout. He had no choice but to do as Orochimaru said.

Not much was said when they set out to search for the 'elusive duo' and it wasn't a surprise. Today, silence loved to loom between them. Although nothing was said, both of them could agree on one thing: it was boring. The most movement that they detected was from a squirrel which seemed to love to make it seem as though it was a person there. Kisame had a strong urge to kill the squirrel but Itachi just told him to leave it.

When they got to a stream, they stopped to relax for a few moments. Both leaned against trees. "This is so boring." Kisame whined.

"It is." Itachi agreed.

"I don't understand why Pein would send us on this mission. It's impossible. He has no idea if Orochimaru is actually in the area. If I wanted to make a run for it, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be around the place where I left."

Kisame did have a valid point. But he had to just guess that Madara knew where they were. iIf he did, why couldn't he give us directions?/i Itachi sighed. "Let's continue Kisame." Kisame nodded and then they were off again.

Around evening time, they decided to go back to the hideout. They would probably do a bit of searching later since they had gathered absolutely no information. They might not have but Akira left knowing a few more facts.

"Orochimaru, not much has happened." Akira said, entering their lair. "Although Itachi is pared with Kisame, I think that's hilarious. Both monsters get to be together." Akira laughed.

"D-did . . . did they kiss?" Orochimaru asked, sadness in his tone. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"No." He replied. Orochimaru let out a sigh of relief. "Okay . . . I'm not going to ask."

"Ahem. Did you find out anything else?" Orochimaru asked.

"No. So, can I kill him now?"

"Don't worry boy, all in due time."

Akira sighed.

Itachi and Kisame got back and decided to get something to eat. When they entered the kitchen, they saw five people sitting around a table, giggling and laughing as a silver haired man's face reddened. A woman with blue hair turned around and went to get up but when she saw the two, she motioned for them to come over. They did as she asked.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?" She asked.

Kisame didn't answer, figuring it wasn't directed to him. Itachi was thinking about other things at the time. iWhy hadn't that idiot told me that it would take more than one day?/i Itachi complained in his mind. "Hey, Itachi, Kisame, I'm talking to you. Do you or don't you want to play?" She asked again.

"How do you know our names?" Kisame asked, never remembering introducing himself to her.

"I know everyone that enters this organization. I chose some of these guys to be in Akatsuki. Others were just Pein's ideas," she explained, "anyways, what are your answers?"

"Sure." Itachi sighed in his mind. At least that'd mean they'd search during the night for less time. Kisame agreed as well.

"Great! Now since I definitely know that you don't know everyone here, I'll introduce them to you. I'm Konan, the masochist over there is Hidan, you should know Sasori, the black and white guy is Zetsu and the blond is Deidara, he just joined today." Konan explained.

Itachi sat next to Konan and Kisame sat next to Itachi. As soon as they sat down, Hidan shouted, "bDon't you dare utter any word about that dare to them otherwise I'll fucking kill you./b" Konan smirked and the others giggled, it was so tempting.

"So, Itachi, truth or dare?" Konan asked. Not feeling like doing anything at the moment, Itachi picked truth. "Is it true that . . . every night since you got here, you have slept with Kisame?" It sounded so wrong coming out of Konan's mouth. Everyone began laughing. Itachi's cheeks turned pink as he replied.

"Yes," He answered, "but not like that." There were jeering laughs from the others. Itachi stared down at the table but Konan put an arm around him.

"Hey, lighten up, have a little fun and just laugh, don't worry." Konan said. Itachi nodded as the arm was removed.

"Hey, it's Itachi's turn to ask something. bYeah so shut your mouths, it wasn't that funny/b." Zetsu said to the others. It quieted down.

"Hidan, truth or dare?" Itachi asked. Hidan, of course, picked dare. He didn't like picking truth because it was too boring. "I dare you to tell me the dare that you want us not to know so badly."

"You fucking bastard!" Hidan cursed.

"You have to do the dare." Itachi said with a smirk. Hidan glared at him.

"I have to fucking kiss my partner, Kakuzu. There, are you fucking happy? Now we can get on with this Jashin damned game." The Jashinist said, not wanting to stay on the topic for long.

"I bet you'll have fun." Itachi said impishly.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW EITHER OF US SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANYMORE!" Hidan said, standing up and pointing a rather large scythe at Itachi, "I swear to Jashin that I fucking will so come on, weasel, and say something," Hidan was fuming and Itachi was silent, he didn't know the man would get so angry, "I FUCKING SAID SAY SOMETHING, BITCH!" Sasori and Zetsu grabbed onto him to hold him back, Kisame stood up and got in front of Itachi (accidentally knocking him back), and Konan took the scythe from Hidan.

"Hidan, calm down, bnow/b." Konan told him austerely.

Seeing that Hidan was well held back, Kisame turned around and helped Itachi up. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." Itachi replied, picking up the chair.

After that fiasco, the game went on and it was Hidan's turn. "Itachi, truth or—" Hidan began to say but Konan told him that he could not ask Itachi. Hidan sighed but then got a great idea. "Kisame, truth or dare?" He asked with a smirk. Konan, unsure of whether or not she should stop him, decided to just let him ask the question.

"Dare." Was Kisame's answer. Itachi was uncertain of what dare Hidan had in store for Kisame but whatever it was; he knew that it would be something to humiliate him.

"I dare you to be all 'lovey-dovey' with Itachi for a week and you have to kiss him in front of all of us at least once a day," Hidan laughed, "and yeah, that means right now, right here. Pucker up weasel boy and kiss your fish." Konan didn't object to Hidan's dare for Kisame, she actually wanted to see it.


	6. Kiss the girl

They both turned to face each other

They both turned to face each other. Just thinking about what would happen in a few seconds made Kisame's cheeks get warmer. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his partner's small frame while Itachi put his hands on Kisame's broad shoulders. It took a while to register in Kisame's mind that he actually was holding Itachi. _He's so perfect._Kisame was looking straight into the onyx eyes that never looked so beautiful. Itachi's head tilted up a bit and Kisame leaned in closer. Both closed their eyes slowly, knowing what would come next.

As soon as their lips met, a surge of pleasure ran through Kisame. Oh did it feel so good to have his lips pressed against the soft, warm lips of the Uchiha. Kisame felt the tips of Itachi's hair and was tempted to take out his hair tie and let his marvelous hair go free.

The feeling inside of both of them was odd to them.

Itachi had thought that the kiss was going to be just a insignificant kiss; something that was going to make him want it to end quick and one that would not be pleasurable but he was wrong. He enjoyed it. It may have been only a few seconds but it was perfect. He wanted more but as soon as he accepted that he was enjoying it, they pulled away.

There was jeering laughter and a whistle (in which they had no idea who had done it). Both of their faces became redder than before they had the kiss. Itachi took one more look into Kisame's eyes and he stared for a few seconds before a comment was made, "I bet you liked that Uchiha!" Hidan laughed. Itachi looked away from Kisame and then left, leaving down the right hallway. Kisame didn't know whether or not he should've followed him but he knew one thing, he didn't want to play the game anymore. He left his seat and exited, going down the left hallway, deciding to give Itachi some space.

Itachi turned down a familiar hallway and was rushing to the door at the end. He knew Madara would definitely get his mind off of things and piss him off enough to make the strange feelings that were currently bubbling inside of him go away. He tried to turn the knob but it didn't budge. He knocked twice on the door but no answer came from inside. _Dammit Madara, the one time I need you . . ._

Itachi turned back around, he had decided to take this from a different approach.

Kisame laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling while thinking about the recent event. About how good it felt. About how right it was to have Itachi in his arms, pressing his lips against his. It was the best kiss he had received from anyone. Kisame laughed in his mind. _It was my first kiss._

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Kisame sat up and was surprised to see Itachi standing in the doorway. Itachi walked in and sat next to him, leaning against him. "I-I'm sorry. . . Itachi." Kisame apologized.

"Hn." Itachi replied. Itachi had known that it wasn't entirely the blue man's fault. For one, he did agree to play and two, he was the one that got Hidan ticked off in the first place. It wasn't at all Kisame's fault.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Itachi wondered why he wanted to go to Kisame. He should've known this was going to happen. Especially since they had just kissed a few minutes ago.

He thanked God as he remembered that they still needed to search that night. He got to his feet and started to walk towards the door. "Come. We need to finish our mission. They won't be getting info on themselves on their own." Itachi told Kisame. Kisame got up from the bed, strapped on his Samehada and followed after Itachi.

The night air was cool and it was dark out. Akira had also came out to gather information but just as the last time, the only person who got info was Akira. Itachi wondered why they hadn't seen them, even after the second time.

Akira scampered back to their hidden hideout and found Orochimaru sitting in a chair, dozing off. "Hey, old pedo," Orochimaru's eyes opened, "nothing has changed since last time . . . well, except they didn't talk at all which was very odd since they talked a lot during the last time. Anyways, am I done yet?"

"I guess so my boy." Orochimaru got up from the chair. "Now follow my instructions carefully, I will not repeat myself." Orochimaru stated as he got ready to tell Akira his plan. After hearing all the details, Akira smirked.

"Perfect."

Around 10 o'clock was when the two got back. "There's got to be some other way of trying to seek them out." Kisame complained, plopping down on one of the couches. Itachi did the same.

"Well I can't think of anything." Itachi replied. They both sat there and thought but for some reason, the same thing kept popping into Itachi's mind that wouldn't get out of it since that dare. He couldn't stop thinking about Kisame. He looked over at Kisame with admiration.

Feeling like he was being watched, Kisame looked over at Itachi who was staring at him intently. Kisame gazed into the younger man's eyes. Itachi wasn't glaring he was actually staring softly at him. There were two possible reasons why Itachi was acting this way: one of them was that he was just going along with the dare, accepting that he had no choice but to act this way or the other reason could've been that Itachi actually wanted to stare into his eyes. Kisame laughed in his mind. _Who would want to stare into my inhuman eyes?_

Itachi seemed to get closer to him on the couch and Kisame didn't mind. He actually felt himself getting closer as well. As soon as it hit Kisame what they were about to do, it happened. Their lips met for the second time that night. The sensation that it gave him was wonderful; better than the first. He wanted more so he prolonged the kiss, not really thinking if the Uchiha would actually want to. Itachi didn't do a thing, he just played along. Before he knew it, Kisame's tongue was asking permission into Itachi's mouth as he pulled the Uchiha closer to his body. Itachi let him in. When they pulled away for air, both had shocked looks on their placid faces.

"Damn . . ." Konan said. Kisame and Itachi jumped when they heard her voice. How long had she been there? Did she know that that wasn't for the dare but that was for their pleasure? Both of their faces were flushed. "Continue." She urged, leaning against the wall. Kisame and Itachi just sat there like statues, not moving. They were too embarrassed to move. Konan sighed and began to walk away; she knew she wasn't going to get anymore action out of them.

As soon as she left, Itachi stood up and began to walk away. "Wait . . .!" Kisame said but Itachi didn't listen, he just kept on walking. Kisame's gaze went down to the floor. He didn't know if the kiss was a good or bad thing for their developing relationship but he knew one thing. That was the best kiss he had received from anybody.

So many thoughts rushed through Itachi's mind. _Why did I do that?! How could I have done that in the first place! I can't like him! I need to get my mind off of this soon otherwise I will give in to these feelings that are building up inside of me._ Itachi thought, rushing to his room. He spent about fifteen minutes searching for it but he couldn't remember where it was, he had never been there. Sighing, he decided to just head for Kisame's room or his and Kisame's room rather.

When he opened the door, he didn't even think if Kisame would've thought of going in there. Kisame jumped up from his bed when he saw Itachi standing in the doorway. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. This is not what I intended. It's too soon! I can't face him now! This is different than the last time; this time, we didn't act on orders!_ Itachi slowly walked backwards and shut the door. Kisame fell back onto his bed, sighing. His heart had skipped a beat when Itachi opened the door.

Outside the door was Itachi breathing heavily. He was so shocked to see Kisame that it was hard to breathe. As soon as he felt a bit better, Itachi began to walk to Pein's office, he'd have to ask him where his room was. It'd be a bit awkward but there was no other way.

"Itachi, why are you coming to visit me?" Pein asked the moment that Itachi stepped in. Itachi stared down at the ground.

"I don't know where my room is . . ." He muttered.

Pein gave him a confused look. "Why don't you just ask Kisame?"

"No." Itachi said, blushing. Pein's eyebrows rose.

"What happened between you and him?"

"N-nothing."

"Itachi . . . you can tell me anything. I am your leader but I can be your friend." Pein said, wondering what could've happened. _Great, a doctor Phil. _Itachi thought to himself. Of course, a person he could talk about this stuff would be nice . . .

"I-If you promise not to tell anyone."

"Everything said in this office is confidential." Pein explained. Itachi sighed, this would be hard. "Have a seat." Pein offered. Itachi sat down. Time to explain.

After telling Pein **everything**, Pein was shocked. Itachi blushed more, feeling embarrassed. "O-Oh! Don't feel embarrassed! It's okay. I'm sorry I just didn't expect to hear that." Pein said sheepishly.

"W-what should I do?"

"Um . . . Did you tell Madara yet?" Pein asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't even want to know what he would say about this."

_If it were me, I wouldn't want to know what he would say either_, Pein thought to himself. "Well . . . if you really want to know, I think that you should tell Kisame. Y'know . . . about you liking him and all. I mean, in my opinion, he sounds like he really likes you too." Itachi's face turned redder. Pein smiled. "You can do it." He reassured the weasel. Itachi nodded weakly and got up. He walked to the door and paused.

". . . Are you sure?" Itachi asked, turning back around.

"Yes." Pein replied to boost Itachi's self esteem. Itachi nodded again and then he left. Slowly he made his way down the corridor, butterflies flying around in his stomach frantically. For the first time, he was actually nervous.


	7. Cruella De Vil

Itachi stood in front of the door to Kisame's room, hand only inches from the door knob

Itachi stood in front of the door to Kisame's room, hand only inches from the door knob. He swallowed and put his hand on the knob. "ITACHI!" A voice sang from behind him. He whipped around and saw Madara in that annoying, stupid, orange mask.

"What is it . . . Tobi?" Itachi asked.

"Tobi was a good boy and," He looked from side to side and then said in a serious tone, "found their location. We have to go."

"B-but I," Itachi looked at the door then back at Madara, "I-I have t-to—"

"No time." Madara grabbed Itachi by the arm and began to pull him back down the hall. Itachi got out of his grip and followed him, seeing that he had no choice but to go. Kisame could wait. _I was so close . . . _Itachi sighed in his mind. He shook the thoughts from his mind and focused on his objective. Personal feelings could not get in his way.

They arrived deeper in the forest than him and Kisame had gone before. It was about 5 miles away from the hideout. Hidden underneath leaves and dead branches was a door. Madara pushed them aside and opened the door. He motioned Itachi to go in and he did. Madara followed behind him. They crept down steps and then into a huge room that wasn't that bright for the only thing illuminating it was a small candle on a small table in the middle. Itachi looked to Madara for directions but saw that the man was gone. _Must've gone off to explore. I guess I'll do the same._

Itachi stepped further into the room and saw the many hallways that led off of it. This place was probably as much as a maze as the Akatsuki hideout. He heard a footstep from behind him so he turned around and was face to face with the man that got on his nerves more than anyone else in the world; Orochimaru.

"Itachi . . . how are you?" He asked. Itachi glared him. "Always glaring aren't you," Orochimaru sighed, "you've got to be nicer. I'm not your enemy. But, as I recall, he is." Orochimaru pointed to Itachi's left and Itachi turned his head and saw Madara. _What the hell?_ Madara's form went away as the person morphed into Akira. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Wow, you fall for tricks easily Itachi." Akira snorted. He was coming closer to Itachi but Orochimaru held up a hand, telling Akira to back off. Akira did as he was silently ordered to do.

"I'm going to need you to go back, Madara's probably out of the genjutsu he was put in and I don't think we need him lurking around here."

"No! I don't want to! I've got Itachi Uchiha right where I want him and I'm not going to—"

"Akira," Orochimaru said in a slightly annoyed tone, "do as you are told otherwise bad things will happen. And you know what I mean." Akira sighed and then left the place. Itachi was about to attack him with a kunai but a snake started to coil around his leg, making him almost trip. "You're staying here Itachi. Now sleep for me, please." Suddenly Itachi went unconscious. How that happened, he had no idea.

Kisame sat on his bed still, wondering if Itachi would ever face him_. I was so stupid; I should have never done it._ Kisame thought regretfully. _But I thought we both wanted it . . . he let it continue . . . he kissed back . . ._ His thoughts were wiped away when the door opened. He caught a glimpse of the person standing in the door way and gasped. The other guy had also gasped and slammed the door. _Was that . . .?_ Kisame shook his head, he couldn't have seen what he had saw. He was dead, Akira couldn't have been there.

Shortly after, his gaze shifted back to the door. He could've imagined it, but he was curious. Kisame got up from his bed, grabbed his Samehada just in case if it was an intruder, and walked out the door. He looked to his right and saw a shadow go down a hallway that was 5 halls down. He stepped forward to follow after but the figure came running back, going Kisame's way. The figure slid to a stop as he noticed Kisame and then disappeared down another hallway. He began running after the mystery man. _It could be Itachi . . . _

Kisame stopped at the hallway that he was sure the man had gone down. He walked and when he heard yells, he knew which room he would check first; the one all the way at the end. He opened the door and caught the last sentence that was yelled from one of the men in the room. "Where the hell is Itachi?!"

Standing in front of him was an orange masked man in an Akatsuki cloak and, to his surprise, Akira.

Itachi slowly regained consciousness and found himself in a small room, tied up, mouth covered by a cloth and all of his chakra depleted. He was able to lift his head up so he did but all he saw was Orochimaru sitting in a chair with a mischievous grin on his face. Itachi quickly looked back to the ground; he wished he hadn't seen his face. He absolutely hated the way Orochimaru looked at him.

"Finally awake Itachi?" Orochimaru asked. Itachi could hear Orochimaru get up and walk over to him. He crouched down and made Itachi look at him. "Comfortable?" Itachi cursed at him even though he knew that his words would be muffled by the cloth. "I'm so tempted to take that thing off of you and get a different thing to cover your mouth." Orochimaru said, a snaky grin once again on his face. Itachi shuddered at the thought. He didn't try to say anything else.

"Akira had asked me to leave you alone but with you like this, I don't know if I'll have control over myself." Orochimaru's tongue came out of his mouth and brushed against his face then traveled down the left side of Itachi. Itachi tried to roll on his side to get the tongue to stop. When he almost rolled on top of it, it receded back. Orochimaru smirked. "Do you really want to do it the hard way? I will get you even if I have to force you." He rolled Itachi to where he was lying on his back and then straddled him. Orochimaru untied the cloth and before Itachi could say anything, the snake man kissed him forcefully.

The orange masked one looked at the door and saw Kisame. "Get out of here Kisame; this is none of your business." The man said. Kisame didn't move, he now wanted to know where Itachi was and what happened to him.

"Yeah, get out of here you dumb shark. You're not needed so just go back to your room like a good little fishy." Akira mocked. Kisame glared at the two.

"Shut up. Where is Itachi?" Kisame asked. Akira shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You liar!" The other guy went to punch Akira but he dodged and tried to slash him with a kunai. The other one pulled out a kunai as well and there was a loud clang as he blocked the hit. The man grabbed both of Akira's arms and then pinned him against the wall so he wouldn't move. He took advantage of this and punched Akira in the face. Smoke appeared and all that was left was a log. It had been a substitution.

Akira was now across the room and the other man, if Kisame would've been able to see his face, was sure to be really ticked off. Kisame swung his Samehada at Akira in which he dodged it barely. "Where is he?"

"Two against one, that isn't fair," Akira said, "I mean, you're at a complete disadvantage with only you two against me." Suddenly, Akira fell back with a loud thud. Kisame raised a brow.

"I couldn't take it anymore," The orange masked one confessed, "c'mon, I'm sure Itachi's at Orochimaru's hideout but I have no idea where it is. I'm going to need your help Kisame." Kisame nodded.

"One question, what's your name?"

"Tobi!" The man said cheerily. Kisame was irritated by the cheery tone but he ignored it as he followed Tobi out the window. They charged into the woods and ran quickly, heading north. Kisame couldn't believe what was happening that day. Akira comes back from the dead, Itachi and him share a kiss, and Itachi being held captive by Orochimaru . . . Kisame sped up a bit when he thought of that. Who knew what Orochimaru would do to him.

"I'm not getting traces of any chakra anywhere near, are you?" Tobi asked, breaking Kisame from his thoughts.

"Hm? Well . . . now that you mention it, there is one but it's very little . . . I don't know if it could be any of them." Kisame informed Tobi.

"Then we'll just have to take the chance. Which way?"

"Northeast."

"Okay." Tobi veered over to the left a bit and began dashing in that direction with Kisame still following just as fast behind. _Itachi . . . I hope it's you. I really do._


	8. Oogie Boogie's song

"Ugh." Akira groaned as he tried to sit up. His head was throbbing and he felt sore all over. He gripped onto the edge of the bed next to him as he attempted to stand. The attempt failed and he managed to get up enough to where he fell onto the bed instead of on the hard, cold floor. He let out another groan of pain when his butt hit the bed. Why was he so anguished?

It wasn't long before he remembered what had happened previously. He clenched the fabric on the bed tightly in his hands. His knuckles began turning white and then his grip slackened when he decided to try to calm down. Finally calm, he let go of the blanket and tried to stand on his own once again. He got up fine and then took a few steps towards the broken window.

He had to get back to Orochimaru.

"Don't struggle boy." Orochimaru ordered. Itachi didn't listen, he wanted to get away. He didn't like being pinned to the ground like this, forced to do what he did not want to do. There was no way he'd let a man like Orochimaru do this to him. Akira would probably be better than this. At least he'd be quick and kill him, making the pain slowly go away as he slipped into an endless sleep.

But this . . . no matter what, it'd haunt him forever. That's why he couldn't let Orochimaru do this.

Orochimaru began untying the rope slowly, making sure to keep the Uchiha there. Taking extra precaution, he held Itachi's wrists together above his head with one hand and with the other, he gently squeezed Itachi's cheeks together. "I don't want to hurt you. Don't struggle, my dear, or else I fear that this will end up causing you a great deal of pain."

Itachi's eyes looked down and saw that the man had already undone the rope.

Letting go of Itachi's face, Orochimaru literally ripped Itachi's shirt off and tossed it to the side. Itachi clenched his teeth as he moved his body more, desperately trying to get the snake man off of him. Orochimaru's lips crashed against his and that only made him writhe more forcefully underneath him. Itachi felt the absence of a hand around his wrists so he tried moving his arms but couldn't because they were bounded by the rope that used to be on his body. Suddenly, cold hands were on his sides, making him arch his back at the contact. Orochimaru began laughing a bit then pulled his lips from the Uchihas.

The hands slid down Itachi's body to his pants where they lingered. "Should I take my time or should I just go ahead . . ." Orochimaru thought aloud.

"Don't!" Itachi shouted, voicing his thoughts. Orochimaru chuckled.

"Itachi, you can't escape it so what's the point in trying to avoid this?" He snickered.

"I'm not going to let you do this to me!!" Itachi growled, glaring at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru quieted Itachi by merging their lips. Itachi tried to bite Orochimaru's lips but he pulled back in time. "Bad boy." Orochimaru said, gripping Itachi's hips. Orochimaru's knee went in between Itachi's legs. He leaned his head towards Itachi's but his lips did not go to the Uchiha's. Instead, he kissed the side of Itach's neck. His tongue traced the side of Itachi's neck, making Itachi once again arch his back. Not to hard, Orochimaru bit down on his neck. Itachi moaned in pain.

"What a cute little moan you have, _Itachi_."

"Don't say my name like that you bastard!" Itachi roared.

"Why, _Itachi_?"

Orochimaru licked the red part of Itachi's neck where he had bit, making Itachi shiver a bit. He kissed Itachi's neck once more then made a trail of kisses down Itachi's body, stopping at his waist. Itachi wriggled a bit more before just stopping, his body giving up. Seeing this sign of defeat, Orochimaru decided to finally start. His fingers went to Itachi's pants then slowly began pulling them down.

Abruptly, someone kicked Orochimaru off of Itachi. Itachi backed up to the wall as soon as Orochimaru was off. His eyes searched the room for the person who saved him but because of the poor lighting, he could not see who it was, it was only a big black mass.

The blob held out their hand to Itachi to help him up. Cautiously Itachi raised his hand and set it on top of the other person's. The hand was as big as his and that meant it couldn't have been Kisame. Before he could pull away, they pulled him up and kicked him to his side. He fell to the ground now knowing exactly who it was.

"What the hell did I tell you?!" The person spat. Someone lit another light and everything could be seen. Orochimaru, Itachi, and Akira were in the room.

"I was getting impatient."

"Impatient my ass! You just wanted him!"

"Yes I did." Orochimaru admitted.

"You knew I wanted to torture the hell out of him so you shouldn't have tried to do my job!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes then left the room.

Itachi groaned and sat up slowly, cursing under his breath as he did it. Akira grabbed his hair and pulled as he said, "Your sensei may have held me up for a bit with that dumb genjutsu but fear no more Itachi, Akira is finally here to make everything worse." And with that being said, Akira punched him in the face.

--

Sorry for this being so short and not updating for so long .'


	9. haven't thought of yet

Orochimaru was idly walking around when he noticed the large chakra presences that were getting closer to his hideout. His eyes went in the direction of where Itachi was being tortured by Akira and he heard a shriek of pain. Now feeling annoied, he walked down a dark hallway and started doing a jutsu. Might as well finish up the persuers.

--

When Kisame and Tobi got to the place where the chakra was coming from they were confused. "There isn't anything here." Tobi said, surveying their surroundings. Kisame shook his head.

"It's here, it's definitely here. This is where I felt it coming from and right in this spot it's strong." Kisame said, pursing his lips. He was beginning to get worried. Suddenly there was a small rumbling from the ground and both Kisame's and Tobi's head went down. There was nothing there.

Their gazes met and they both nodded, silently agreeing on a plan.

Kisame slunk around one of the trees and sure enough, there was an entrance behind one of the bushes. "Found it." He said defiantly, walking in through the entrance. Tobi was right behind him but stopped at the opening. Kisame didn't turn around when he heard his substitute partner's footsteps stop. Madara knew there was something wrong about this picture. It was too easy, _way_ too easy.

The shark man was deep into the hideout in no time since he decided to run. Doors to rooms zoomed by him as he ran; Itachi was in one of these rooms, he knew that. Which one was a mystery.

Kisame skidded to a stop and stared down the darker part of the hallway. Towards the end, he could make out a figure of a person. Itachi? Orochimaru? _Akira_? Holding the handle to his Samehada firmly in his hands, Kisame yelled out, "Who are you?"

"K-Kisame . . .?" A faint voice said. Kisame's eyes widened. He knew that voice. It was Itachi's. His grip loosened and he started running.

A hand shot out at him and grabbed onto his cloak, stopping him from going. He spun around, angry to see who was stopping him from saving Itachi from this god forsaken place. Tobi's orange mask shone dimly in the light. _What did he want?_ "Don't be so hasty Kisame. That isn't Itachi." He stated plainly. Kisame glowered at the man and tore Tobi's hand off of him.

"Like hell he isn't! I know his voice. It's him." Kisame sneered before resuming his run down the hallway. Madara shifted his weight to one leg and crossed his arms. He wasn't going to stop Kisame now. The shark would get punished for not listening and being blinded by emotions.

"Kisame!" The person exclaimed when the blue man got to him. Kisame wrapped his arms around him when he noticed it was his beloved weasel. Tobi was wrong.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Kisame asked, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Itachi's back. Itachi's grip tightened on Kisame.

"I'm okay I guess," Itachi admitted, "They fled the hideout and left me here alone." Kisame pulled from Itachi and looked at the scrapes and cuts that cascaded Itachi's face. Gently, Kisame put his fingers over Itachi's cheek and began stroking it. Itachi flinched a bit but he gradually relaxed.

"I love you." Itachi said weakly, standing on the tips of his toes to join his lips with Kisame's. Kisame stopped all of his motions. The joy that was in him faded away and went to fury. That wasn't Itachi. Itachi wouldn't do that. He wouldn't say 'I love you' and kiss him, not after what had happened earlier.

Madara's eyebrow raised when he noticed that the shark had caught on. Smirking behind his mask, He rushed to the two, ready to attack the imposter.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open and when he saw the charging Madara, he clenched his teeth. Caught. He quickly noticed that Madara wasn't the least of his worries because he now saw the murderous intent on the shark's face. Feeding time.

--

"How do you like it Uchiha?!" Akira roared, once again kicking Itachi not the wall. Peices of the paint and drywall rained on Itachi from the floor. Every wall in the room was damaged. Akira walked to Itachi's half unconcious body and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him with one hand. Blood dribbled from his mouth, going over the smears of blood from before that laced his face.

Akira smiled at the sight of the beaten up uchiha. "How are you today _Itachi_?" He asked. Itachi's eyes slowly opened and glowered at the other Uchiha. His lips barely moved as he tried to speak but he couldn't. He was too sore. "Speak up Uchiha boy," Akira spat, tightening his grip on his neck, "where's your voice now?!" He pulled his arm back and threw Itachi across the room with incredible strength.

Itachi winced when he collided with the already breaking surface. He didn't even make an attempt to move when he fell to the floor. It hurt so badly.

To make things worse, the bottom of Akira's shoe was stuffed in his face and stayed there. "You deserve this," Akira growled, smushing his foot harder against his face, "you **know** you deserve this. Don't you?!" Akira pushed harder then removed his foot, turning away from the fallen Uchiha heir.

"You're lower than dirt," Akira hissed, "that's why you'll be literally **below the dirt** soon!" He spun around and fire shot from his mouth. Itachi closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, bracing for the finishing attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Ducking away from the Kisame, Orochimaru dodged a punch from Madara. Madara kept throwing punches and kicks at him and Orochimaru was barely dodging them. He was attacking at incredible speed. As soon as the snake man realized it was because of the sharingan, he found this hand to hand combat useless.

Flipping back, he was able to start a jutsu. Snakes came up from the ground and started slithering up Madara's body. The Uchiha stumbled a bit but Kisame slashed away the serpents. "Are you going to try to attack him at least?" Madara asked.

Kisame's eyes looked at Orochimaru then back at Madara with unease. "As much as I _want_ to, he looks like Itachi so it's hard." Kisame explained. Madara glared at him then looked at Orochimaru. Though there was some distance between them, Orochimaru could see the red irises of Madara's through the small opening for the eye on the mask. He quickly looked away and dodged the attack.

"Damn it," Tobi cursed, catching Kisame's attention, "Kisame, you better start doing something otherwise this one will end up being the only Itachi alive. Remember, Itachi's somewhere else in this hideout." Kisame gripped his samehada. He was right.

Gulping, he decided just to do it. He set aside his feelings and charged towards Orochimaru. Before he could finish doing the hand signs, Kisame slashed at him and he had to pause to dodge it. He barely did since the tip of the Samehada slashed a bit of the akatsuki cloak.

Orochimaru didn't even have time to do a thing because due to Kisame's incredible strength, he was able to swing the giant sword around with ease so his Samehada came quickly towards him from the opposite side. His eyes widened and he tried to escape the attack but he didn't. The samehada swung him into the wall, breaking through it, and falling into the room next door.

He slid against the hard floor like a little kid would do when they slid on a slip-and-slide, and ended up knocking into something else, pushing it with him when he collided with the wall of the new room. Suddenly fire errupted from an unknown source barely inches from him. He looked to his side and saw Akira.

Akira looked frantically around. Standing in the room were Madara and Kisame and on the floor, injured, were two Itachis. "What the hell?" Akira asked, jumping back from the two nins who had stepped through the hole in the wall.

"I should've seen that they were." Tobi muttered behind his mask.

"What the hell are all of you--" Akira stopped mid-sentence when he saw the anger practically radiating from Kisame who was staring at the real Itachi that was beaten up to a pulp on the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kisame yelled, swinging his samehada angrily at Akira. Akira dodged them with ease thanks to his sharingan. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Water rushed towards Akira. In a blink of an eye, Akira was gone and all that was left was a log. Kisame, seeing that Akira was at least gone, rushed down to Itachi's side. He threw Orochimaru to the side, hitting Tobi on accident, and held Itachi in his arms. "Itachi." Kisame said, trembling. Blood was still gushing from most of the cuts on his body and bruises covered almost every inch of his body. No longer was his hair put up; many strands were strewn across his face.

Kisame moved the strands of hair from Itachi's beautiful face that Akira also managed to mess up. Blood dribbled from a cut that grazed his cheek. He brushed the drips away and it smeared across his cheek. If he hadn't been so naive, this woudn't have happened. If he never kissed Itachi, he'd be fine. If he never joined akatsuki, Itachi would be in a way better condition. It was his fault that this happened. **All** his fault. "I'm sorry." he whispered, bringing Itachi's face closer to his.

He soflty pressed his lips against Itachi's still pink, perfect lips and let them linger. He pulled away and a tear escaped his eye, dropping onto the face of his beloved weasel.

"Kisame." Tobi said, putting a hand on Kisame's shoulder, "Akira is up on ground. Go, persue him. Get revenge for what he did to Itachi. Don't worry, Itachi is tough. I know he's still alive. I'll tend to his wounds while you're gone. Now go. Be happy that I'm leaving this to you and that I'm not just going after him myself." Kisame paused for a bit then gently set Itachi back down on the ground. He just had to trust what Tobi had told him. Taking one long look at his broken weasel, he got up and rushed from the hideout.

When he got to the surface, he saw Akira jumping away. He jumped to the trees and took off after him. "AKIRA!" he roared, speeding like a demon from hell through the trees. Akira clenched his teeth and stopped. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep up his speed if the shark would've kept on following him.

They were now standing in the clearing in the woods.

"Kisame, short time, no see." Akira greeted hautily. Kisame's teeth were clenched and he didn't say anything back. "My, my, aren't you rather pissed. Sorry about harming that _murderer_. My apologies. I forgot that the horrible people of this world deserve to live." He sneered.

"Shut up you bastard." he growled.

"He killed my family! I had to do it," Akira explained but stopped, chuckling a bit, "right, you don't understand so what's the use of explaining it to a _beast_. Just looking at you makes me sick. Maybe I should've let Itachi live. That way, he'd be devoured by you since you most likely eat the things you love. You're such a monster."

"I am not." Kisame said in response.

"Oh really? Who said that you weren't," Akira laughed, "that's right! No one did and since when did your opinion ever matter?"

"Itachi."

"What was that?"

"Itachi . . . believed that I wasn't a monster."

"Well monsters do stick together." Akira mused, smirking.

A few shurikens were thrown at Akira. He twirled to the side, showing off, to dodge them. When he looked back in front of him, Kisame was gone. "Don't you **ever**," Kisame said, appearing behind Akira, "call Itachi a monster!!" He slashed his sword at Akira, swinging him at the trees.


End file.
